


It's Christmas time again

by Sunnyqueen



Series: Christmas' threesomes [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fingering, Heavy Petting, Insecurity, M/M, No actual sex, Relationship Issues, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, can't do short oneshots anymore, handjob, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyqueen/pseuds/Sunnyqueen
Summary: Tyki was Portuguese. Lavi was American. And it was their first Christmas away from home and family, but Allen was going to do everything in his hand to make sure they had a great time, whatever it took, he was going to do it for them because, wasn't that what boyfriends were supposed to do? Keep each other happy?





	It's Christmas time again

“Lavi? You are home already?” Tyki questioned from the entrance as he hung his coat and scarf. 

“What? I can’t hear you, I’m in the kitchen!” He yelled back.

The Portuguese chuckled, removing his shoes and living them in the shoe cabinet next to the door. He still forgot to do it most of the times, not being something usual in Portugal. If anything, everyone would stare at you if you took your shoes off.  He went to the kitchen and surely, Lavi was there making some hot chocolate… Spanish style.

“ _ That _ smells delicious.” He replied, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on top of the red mop of hair.

“I’m glad. You seemed kind of down these days, so I thought something from your childhood would cheer you up.”

The Southerner tightened his hold. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to worry you and yet…”

“Hey. I get it too, alright?” Tyki was Portuguese. He was American. And it was their first Christmas away from home and family. “But we’ll make the best out of it, you’ll see.”

“I know.” He kissed the top of his head. “Hm, it’s starting to stick on the bottom, I’ll get the mugs.” He pulled out two cups and set them on the counter. “Do we have bread?”

“Bread? There should be some form yesterday. But do you want bread now? Does the chocolate look bad?” He looked at the pot, frowning slightly.

“Eh? No amor, it looks and smells delicious. Why?”

“You just asked for bread, Tyki.” He arched an eyebrow at him, pot in hand.

“Well yeah, for the chocolate. You are supposed to use it as a dip.” He smiled at him, all pearly teeth. How the fuck he had them so white and sparkly was a complete mystery considering his nasty smoking habits.

“I know that, but aren’t you supposed to eat with churros?” He carefully poured into the mugs.

“You can eat it with anything you like, but I find it too sweet-on-sweet.” He cut the bread in sticks and put them on a dish. “Let’s move to the table, yeah?” They weren’t big fans of the sofa, not because it was uncomfortable or anything, but it was tiny and they were tall both over 1’80, so not much space for cuddling.

They sat side by side and Lavi was quick to put his feet under the elder’s thigh. “The fuck? How do you even manage to walk with those ice-cubes you’ve got for feet?” Tyki exclaimed and the ginger simply shrugged before stealing a piece of bread and dipping it into the chocolate just like he had been told. He blew on it for a bit before biting it.

“It’s good!” Lavi beamed at him. “C’mon, try it too.”

The Portuguese did so, not being able to deny his boyfriend anything when he looked at him with such large eyes. He dipped the bread and held it in for a few seconds, before pulling it out and blowing on it in the same fashion Lavi did earlier before eating it. “It  _ is _ delicious. You did a good job, amor.” He leaned over to kiss him on the lips, his hand travelling to his nape. “Thank you, for this.”

Lavi shook his head, it really had been nothing and it had taken his mind out of Jiji and Kanda and Alma in America. He had always been around them during that time and he loved his new life in Edinburgh, he really did, but it felt like something was missing. 

Silence engulfed them like a warm and soft blanket and they basked in each others presence and soft touches. Besides Sundays, they didn’t usually have time to spend time like this, doing absolutely nothing: Tyki had crazy shifts at the hospital and Lavi worked morning and went to college on the afternoon, so they didn’t usually see each other much during the week, and if they did, one of them was already sleeping.

“I swear to God that I’ll kill you one of these days!” They heard from outside before keys jingled and the door rattled open. “No, I don’t care if you were safe or not, if in the news they say a plane had to perform an emergency landing because the pilots lost control of it, the least you can do is call your son and tell him you are ok!” He ended up screaming even louder than before, but he stopped and took a deep breath. “You know what, it’s Christmas and I really don’t want to fight with you, but if you ever do something like this again, there’ll be hell to pay.” They heard him taking off his shoes and coat. “Yeah, yeah, me too. Bye.”

“You done screaming?” Tyki questioned.

Allen made a surprised sound, apparently not having realised that there were two more coats next to his, when he saw both of them together. “Hey.” He bent to kiss Tyki on the lips, then Lavi. “How come you are both home so early?”

“My classes got canceled at the last minute because of the weather.” Lavi, drew another chair for their other boyfriend to sit next to them. “So that means I’m officially on holidays.” He stretched and passed his mug to Allen; he was full already and the silver-haired one had his cheeks and nose tinted red from the cold. 

“And I finished earlier today. I don’t have vacations until next week, though.” Tyki replied. “So, what did Cross say?”

“That it slipped his mind. Where did you guys buy this? It’s delicious!” He praised.

“ _ Ouch _ kitten, I make it from scratch and you say it’s store bought?” Lavi replied as put a hand over his heart, tilting his head backwards.

“Sorry, sorry.” He leaned and kissed his cheek. “You’ll have to write down the recipe for me, yeah?” Lavi chuckled, nodding.

Once again, quiet reigned in their home, Allen drinking his chocolate as Tyki spooned his remains, Lavi watching both them lovingly. None of them would have ever thought they’d end up in a threeway relationship, with someone from the other side of the world. Granted, Allen was British, but he grew up in New Zealand with his adoptive father. They all met at University: Tyki and Lavi were appointed roommates and Allen and Lavi met at the Highland Society. Lavi had decided to join because if he was going to graduate on Gaelic and English language, was there any better way to become fluent at it than practicing with people who already spoke it as a second language? Or even as their mother tongue? Allen, he later learnt, did speak Gaelic already, but he spoke the Irish variant and he had simply joined to be able to speak both Irish and Scottish.

“How did you two meet, anyway? You never told me.” He asked. His classmates had organised a party after the final terms exams, so he had invited both of them to it, but when he had gone to present them to each other, they greeted each other like long time friends.

“Eh? Poker nights, of course.” The Portuguese answered. “We have get togethers every so often, that’s how we met.”

“Poker nights? Is that an actual thing?” Out of everything he could have thought, poker nights had not even gone through his mind, but this was probably his own fault, because those two loved poker so much they’d watch games on TV.

“Hell yes it is. The campus organises poker championships each month, there are only a hundred slots per month, so everyone who wants to compete meets at the auditorium and we compete, once we have the hundred weeded out, we meet next Sunday at the auditorium.”

“We start at 10 tables, 10 players each.” Allen continued. “The winners of each table, then play against each other in 2 tables of 5, then the winners of this tables compete and the winner gets the money.”

“Wait, is that even legal?” He thought that maybe they were playing just for fun, or for favours, not poker with actual money on the bet.

“Sure is! Been a tradition long enough that even teachers compete. The rule is that you have to give away half of earnings to a club or society, as the money we win is the money the others bet.” The Brit replied, licking his lips to clean and bit of chocolate that he could have.

“That’s an overly complicated system. So, who won?” He had no doubt in mind that it was either of his boyfriends, he had seen them play multiple times, and saw them lose.

“He did. I used to always win until he came along. You are just too good at cheating.” Tyki sighed, pinching Allen’s side.

“Oh, like you aren’t?” He shot back. “You framed Krory the first time we met!”

“Yeah, and you left me and the guys in our undies!” 

“Then you shouldn’t go picking on newbies! Besides, I gave you all your clothes back. And I got to see you naked, so that was a double win for me.” Allen grinned cheekily as he stood up to put the mugs in the sink and fill them with hot water to make sure the chocolate wouldn’t stick. “Anyway, it’s only 5pm, do you want to do something?” 

Allen did not know how to do nothing, he always had be doing or tinkering or fiddling with something, usually a casino chip, and it used to drove Lavi and Tyki a bit mad as they were more laid back. The only times they had seen him sit still was when listening to Music, especially when it classical music.

“What do  _ you _ want to do, kitten?” Lavi questioned back. 

“I thought we could go to the Christmas Market, make the flat a bit more festive.” He smiled almost shyly at them. “I know you miss home so I thought this would make it easier on you.” He shrugged, looking away from them.

“Allen…” The both sighed at the same. They stood up and hugged him, Tyki from behind, Lavi from the front, both towering over him, as Allen was a good 3 centimetres shorter than Lavi. “Thank you.” 

They both knew Allen didn’t like Christmas, it was a reminder of times when he had no one that cared for him and he had to watch happy couples and families go around together, all smiles and sparkling eyes. They didn’t know the details because Allen didn’t like talking about it and it really upset him when people started questioning, so Tyki and Lavi agreed to not ask him about it, but they knew he was an abandoned child, being left at some orphanage as a newborn. He had a deformity in his arm, for some reason the skin was pitch black so that was the most likely reason he had been abandoned and not picked up by any family. 

For Christmas, potential families could go and get a child or two out for the day, and even a week if they already had most of the paperwork filled out, but no one ever chose their boyfriend, he was always left back at the orphanage, with no presents and no love. That changed when Cross arrived and took him in at age 12, when he had lost all hope of being adopted, because if no one wanted him as a kid, who’d want him on his pre-teen years? But Cross did him good. The man was rude, laid-back and had a habit of sleeping around, but he treated Allen like a son and Allen loved him like a father, and that was all he ever wanted, to be loved and cared for.

“What for?” He mumbled.

“For doing this for us. We know you still aren’t Christmas biggest fan.” Lavi mumbled against his forehead.

“But we hope that we can make it better for you, too.” Tyki whispered. He dropped a kiss on his head before stepping back. “Now, where’s this market at?”

“East Princes Street Gardens!” Allen replied. “You should probably go get dressed, bunny.” Lavi was wearing sweatpants and one of Allen’s old hoodies.

“Give me five minutes.” He let go of Allen too and went to their dressing room and surely, after 5 minutes he was back, dressed in black corduroy skinny trousers and a grey button up. 

Lavi and Tyki put on their coats, scarves and gloves while Allen was snickering at them: he understood that being both from Southern regions, the weather was really cold for them, but it was almost ridiculous.

“You done already?” 

“I’d like to see you in the high 40s, love.” The elder shot at him, chuckling when Allen pursed his lips in distaste: he could not stand the heat of Southern summer. “Ah, that’d be around 120 ° F, Lavi.” The ginger nodded, he was starting to get a better grip of the Celsius system but it was still difficult to do the conversion on the spot.

“No thank you.” He turned around with feign dignity. “I think I’ll stay up here.”

“Really? You’d pass the opportunity to lounge at my brother’s villa, with nothing to do, with a private pool just for the three of us? You’d pass seeing us shirtless most of the day because it’s too hot to even wear clothes inside?” The Portuguese had leaned against him and was whispering in his ear, loud enough for Lavi, who was  _ still _ lacing his boots.

“Hm… I guess you are right, I should not pass that up. But I see one problem there, darling.” He stuck his hand out for Lavi to grab when he was done.

“And what might that be?” They had started to head outside, Tyki’s arm draped around the albino’s shoulder and his hand resting on Lavi’s shoulder.

“Your niece  _ and _ nephew will be there, too. You know I don’t mind fucking you two if your brother is there, but doing it with two kids who don’t know the words ‘knock before you enter’ around is not exactly my cup of tea.” He replied.

“Ah, he does have a point there, Tyki. I’m not that fond of the idea either.” 

Well, they  _ did _ have a point but… “The usually go out for 2 or 3 weeks to their house in Tampa, so I could ask Sheryl if he lets us stay.” He mused.

The other two hummed in thought: if they could get their boyfriend’s weird and basically stranged brother to agree, it would be awesome. 

Tyki was a nurse at the Edinburgh Sick Children’s Hospital and he was  _ loved _ there, but he always seemed to have a soft spot for small and cute things while Sheryl Kamelot, the President of Portugal, had always disapproved of his brother’s choice of career saying he was throwing his life to the bin by not following his footsteps into the politics world. From what they understood their relationship hadn’t been that great before, the thirteen year gap between them making it hard for them to like similar things at the same time and apparently Tyki had always been a very independent kid who had a tendency of isolating himself and was only friends with two or three of his classmates, but it all went south when Tyki announced to his family he was going to study abroad, and not for just one year as it was common in Europe, he was going away for all 4 years of his career.

His parents had been thrilled that he wanted to go away and experience more things in life and Sheryl had… not. They didn’t know the details, but apparently a huge fight had broken and when Tyki left, now 6 years ago, Sheryl didn’t even bother to go to the airport. 

It took them three years to talk again, and it had only happened because the Portuguese President, Vice-President, the Economy Minister and the Health Minister, who happened to be Sheryl at the time were invited by the Scottish Government. Sheryl hadn’t reach out to his little brother and Tyki didn’t bother either, but fate must have wanted to see them reunited because in a tour by the Hospital, Sheryl had bumped into his brother was helping some of the older kids with their homework as he kept an eye for the younger ones, that were painting and drawing on the next table.

“Minister Kamelot? Is there a problem?” The Director of the Hospital had stopped when he realised that the young politician was not moving.

“That’s… my little brother.” He replied, the knot in his throat making the words hard to come out.

“Your brother is sick and here, Minister? You should have told us sooner so you could see him! Would you like to come in?” The Director frantically questioned. 

“No, he’s not a… The volunteer, he’s my brother.” He forced the words to come out, not looking at any of his companions as his eyes were glued to Tyki’s figure: he had never seen him this happy, every time a kid called for him or raised a hand to gain his attention, a smile spread through his face, his eyes beaming as he crouched next to a 5 years old girl, who showed him her drawing, he gently ruffled her hair before taking the drawing and pinning it on the wall.

“Mr. Mikk is your brother?” Mikk? That was their mother’s name… He didn’t even know he had changed them.

“Yes, he is. I didn’t know he had finished his studies...” He trailed off: how much had he missed because of his own stubbornness? 

“He hasn’t. He’s a volunteer, he comes by almost every day after his classes, and on the weekends, too. Besides the Sundays, that’s the one day he doesn’t come by. We have yet to talk with him, but we’d like to offer him a position when he does finish studying. The children love him and some even come back just to see him. Even the mothers love him!” The woman laughed softly, shaking her head. “He’s… very good at what he does. One of the best we might have right now. And I’m not saying this because he’s your brother, Mr. Minister.”

“Could you please ask him to step out?” It was not a secret in Portugal that Tyki and him didn’t talk, and it had been made worse when the press asked his four years old son how was his uncle doing and Wisely stared at him, confused; he didn’t have an uncle, so why was the nice woman asking him that? The reporter realised her mistake and quickly changed the topic, but everyone had picked up on it.

“Of course.” She opened the door. “Tyki, there’s someone outside who wants to see you.” 

“Uh, sure." He was carrying a crying girl that had her leg in a cast, so he whipped her tears and told her to be good and wait for him. He washed his hands with the alcohol solution and came out, he was still staring at his hands as he followed his boss, but as soon as he looked up, his feet came to a halt. “What are you doing here, Sheryl?” The question came out harsh and his body language screamed that he wanted nothing to do with him, his arms crossed over his chest and his mouth pursed in distaste and his legs planted on the floor.

“Ms. Mayflower, you wouldn’t happen to have a room that they could use to talk, would you?” The President questioned: it was no secret either that he had taken a young Kamelot under his wing when he was just 23 and although it was highly uncommon and usually viewed as rude to treat personal matters in the middle of a meeting, he knew how much Sheryl needed to come clean to his brother.

“Yes, of course. If you’d follow me…”

“There’s no need for that, Director. I have no wishes to engage in a conversation with him.” The youngest Portuguese said. “You made your point really clear, Sheryl, no need to make amendments.” He turned around and started walking when Sheryl followed, grabbing his wrist. “What, Sheryl? What?” He turned around, white anger all across his face.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said all of that to you. I do care. You are my little brother. I don’t think you’ve thrown your life to waste.” He said in a rush: he knew he had been in the wrong, he had known after the day he told him all of that, but he had been too proud to apologise to him, had been too proud to show Tyki he  _ mattered _ to him.

“Well, too little, too late.” He didn’t turn to look at him. “I’m working. And so are you. Give my greetings to Wisely, Road and Tricia.” And with that said, he went back inside, crouching down next to a pre-teen that seemed to have trouble with his homework.

“Sheryl…?” The Vice-President put a hand on his arm, pressing softly. “We are almost done, why don’t you head back to the hotel?”

“No, it’s fine. I can go on.” He shook his head, smiling at the other man before he resumed their walking.

 

Next day, he went to the Hospital on his own and waited until he spotted Tyki leave. “Can we talk?”

“Sheryl, I don’t know not what you expect, but…”

“I know I wronged you in a way a brother should never do, but I was  _ angry _ that you wanted to leave us,  _ me _ , behind. And I’m aware that even before I should have talked to you, try and convince you to stay but… I was selfish and said things I didn’t mean at all.”

“I’m not so sure about that, you seemed pretty adamant about how I was throwing my life away because I wanted to be a nurse.” Tyki replied, lighting a cigarette. 

“And I take it all back! I’ve never seen you as happy as yesterday!” He grabbed him by the shoulder. “You were glowing Tyki! And everyone at the hospital loves you. The Director told me they wanted to hire you after you graduate, how can I think you’ve thrown your life into the bin after accomplishing so much by doing your dream job?” He sighed, shaking his head. “I understand that you might not believe me but… I love you. Please come home.”

“Sheryl, I’m not going back. I made my life here, I have my friends here, they need me in the Hospital, and there’s people I…” He cut himself off. “I’m not going back.” All this speech just to ask him to go back? He hadn’t changed at all, still ignoring what he wanted.

“No. I… I meant for Christmas, come back for Christmas. Let me introduce you to Tricia and Wisely. I know you’ve gone to mom and dad’s and I have no right to ask you for it, but let me be your brother. Please, let me do right by you.” He had never thought he’d be begging to his brother in the middle of the street, even if it was an utterly empty street at 9pm.

“Ok. But if you judge me or my lifestyle even once, I’m cutting all ties with you, is that clear?” He was ready to start getting close again, but not to trust him completely. 

“I understand. If you have a partner, we’d be happy to meet them, too.” Tyki nodded, but didn’t reply, Lavi, Allen and him had been going out and fooling around for 9 months now but they had yet to put a name to what they were, so he’d rather keep secret by now. “Thank you for listening to me, but I must go now before they come looking for me.”

“Ok.” He didn’t move, he just watched him. “Tell mom and dad I said hi.” He told him, his eyes on the ground.

“Of course.” Sheryl was about to leave when he decided against it and wrapped his arms around him. “Take care, alright? If anything happens,  _ please _ call me. If… If you need money…”

“It’s fine, Sheryl. I make my own money by tutoring and the Hospital gives me coupons to eat here. And some of the parents leave tips for me.” He didn’t tell him about the poker nights.

“I’m glad to hear that.” He released him and softly kissed his cheek. “Good night, Tyki.” This time he did turn around, but stopped short when he heard Tyki speak again.

“Y-your phone number. Can I have it?” Had he been grabbing the hem of his shirt, he’d look just like he did when he was a child and had to ask for help.

“Of course.” He extended his hand and Tyki gave him his unlocked phone. “There you are. And thank you, I know I don’t deserve another chance.” Tyki simply shrugged. “See you on Christmas?”

“Yeah.” And with that, they parted ways. They messaged occasionally, and did meet for lunch another time Sheryl visited the UK and made it a point to visit him.

In the end, he had taken only Allen as Lavi had gone back to the US for the holidays, but they still Skyped with him and introduced him to everyone. It shocked his family to see that he was in a three way relationship, but both his boyfriends were so open and lovely his family couldn’t help but fall in love with them. 

Wisely had seemed to take an immediate liking to Allen and demanded his attention most of the time, and Tyki couldn’t even be mad at it because his nephew was so damn adorable with his round squishy cheeks, his big amber eyes and his messy white hair, he supposed that Allen’s same hair colour was one of the main reasons that attracted Wisely to him. Although to be fair, he still demanded that Tyki read him books and let him use his lap to sleep, the notion of having an uncle still not wrapped around his mind entirely. Next summer they met Lavi and Wisely had, of course, loved him too: they would watch documentaries about animals together and the ginger would explain him anything he did not understand.

“What are you think about, darling?” Allen brought him back to reality: his face was pink because of the cold, his lips chapped and his ponytail was coming undone, Lavi on the other hand had his face burrowed into his scarf and he could only see him eyes and the tips of his ears. They were gorgeous like this.

“Just how everything has come together and how much I love you two.” He replied, brushing Lavi’s covered cheek with the back of his hand.

“You are such a smooth talker, Tyki.” The albino replied, grinning at him.

“Like you aren’t? You’ve sweet-talked your way into getting free desserts.” The Portuguese reminded him as he went through the underground gates.

“Didn’t hear any of you two complaining about it, though.” He shot back, arching an eyebrow.

“No one shuts down desserts, kitten.” Lavi told him, taking his scarf, hat and gloves off. Why were subway always so damn hot?

Allen didn’t reply to that because it was true, who would ever refuse desserts? 

=p=

“Wow. That’s pretty!” The American breathed out, his eyes taking in the twinkling lights above their heads, the smell of mistletoe and pine. 

He had never been to a Christmas Market before: his grandfather, was not a fan of crowds. He didn’t know much about his parents, only that they had left him for a weekend with his grandfather when he was around 2 and came back when he was five. When they tried to get him back, his grandfather, Jiji, told them to fuck off, that he was not leaving a kid with such irresponsible people. They had gone to court and they made it even to their state’s newspaper. There had been a lot of people involved: teachers, neighbours, his babysitter, his doctor… The Judge did not have a single doubt that he belonged with his grandfather, and he even ruled child abandonment against his parents and fined them with more money  than they probably had.

“Right? I may not like Christmas, but I can’t deny it’s a pretty season.” Allen said. “What do you guys want to buy?”

“Can we do a Nativity scene?” Tyki questioned, his voice almost a whisper.

“A… Nativity scene?” The both questioned in unison, blinking at him. “I thought you said you weren’t religious?” Lavi continued, taking his hand.

“And I’m not. But it’s tradition to make one in Portugal. We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, though.”

The other two shared a glance before stepping in front of him. “Tyki, we want you to be happy, so if you want a Nativity scene, we’ll gladly make one!” Allen said, taking his other hand. “You don’t need to content us with everything, every single day, darling. We want to do that for you, too. We want to spoil you.”

“Exactly. You try and make us happy every day, but when we try and do something for you, you always say it’s not necessary, you have even apologised!” Lavi exclaimed. “So please, stop that, you are not forcing us to do anything we don’t want to, ok?”

He hadn’t realised he had been doing that, but he just liked to please people and help them out, he never expected anything in return, so when people were nice to him he had a habit of humbling himself and say it was fine, that he didn’t need anything, he wasn’t aware this had been hurting his lovers.

“I’m sorry.” He apologised.

“It’s fine, we love you by who you are and we don’t want you to change, just let us spoil you and we’ll be happy.” Lavi grinned before kissing his cheek.

“Exactly. So, Nativity scene. What do we need?” Allen questioned. 

“Well, a barn, the Virgin Mary, Joseph, a crib, baby Jesus, an ox, a donkey, angels, the Star of Bethlem.” He listed.

The albino frowned at him. “Only these? I remember your mom had shepherds, animals, the three kings, children, farmers, the woman who cleaned clothes, the baker, a woman that was sewing, a fisherman and a few others I can’t remember.”

“Oh. We don’t have to make it that big…”

Allen sighed. “Babe, do you want it big? And if you lie to us you are sleeping on the couch tonight and you know you don’t fit on it!”

Tyki looked down. “Yeah, I want a big one.”

“Good.” The youngest of them smiled and kissed him on the lips. “Now, what about you, bunny?”

“Can we put up a tree? With lights and all?”

“Sure! But you both will need to have a lot of patience with me, I’ve never done any of this before. I don’t want to mess up.” He told them, his voice dropping at the end of the sentence.

Lavi smiled and hugged him by his hips, his eyes following Tyki as he had moved to a near stand to look at all the figurines. “Kitten, even if you did mess up, we know this is a first for you, so we’re here to do things together, yeah?” He tugged his scarf down and placed a chaste kiss on the albino’s dry and chapped lips. “You need to put on some balm, they are going to split open and bleed.”

“Yeah, yeah…” He smiled and wrapped himself around the redhead’s arm. “Where did Tyki run off to?”

=p=

Allen had never seen his lovers so radiant as when they were buying and talking with the vendors, they looked like they had forgotten about their families not being there with them this year. Lavi had not let go of his hand for one second after he almost got lost in the crowd. They had arranged for having the tree brought to them next day, so they took their figurines, the stones, the blue gelatine for the river, the sand and cork plus the decoration for the tree and headed back to their flat.

They left everything at the entrance and went to lay down on their bed. “Do you want to cook or should we order something in?” Tyki questioned, rolling onto his side to watch both of them: Lavi was in the middle with Allen half draped over him, both of them were big on cuddling, especially Allen, never having it before, and while he loved to cuddle too, sometimes he wanted to be an spectator and just watch them. Plus, they looked so cute like this, and they were all his’.

“Order.” The albino mumbled, not up for cooking, nuzzling the redhead’s shoulder. “Chinese?”

“Sounds good to me.” Lavi replied as Tyki hummed, already reaching for the phone to call their usual place and ordered their usual. 

“Forty minutes minutes and they’ll be here.” He reached out to pet the white mop of hair, earning a drowsy smile in return. “How did your day go? We didn’t even ask you.”

“The casino was packed, so I had to walk around, call security twice and I had a few arguments here and there. And I need to create a Christmas time recipe.” He told them.

Allen worked as a scam/cheating detector in a casino since he was more efficient than cameras and most of the guys. At the beginning, they had turned him down, telling him he could not have as much experience in the world of gambling and cards as he said he did, so he simply sat down at a poker table and cheated his way into being hired and  £ 5000 richer as he refused to give them back unless they could prove he  _ had _ cheated which they had not been able too.

“Hm? How so?” Lavi whispered, not wanting to disturb him: it was so rare to see Allen so quiet and still and he didn’t want to break whatever spell he was on.

“The assignment is to replicate a traditional Christmas dish, but it has to be  from somewhere else..” He explained. “I just don’t know what to do. Any ideas?” He asked, them moving closer until he was completely lying on top of Lavi.

“You know I suck at cooking, so I probably should not open my mouth for this one.” The American replied, his hands resting inside Allen’s shirt, on the small of his back.

“We could look into some Southern recipe, if you want to. Spain has a lot of different Christmas recipes, depending on the area if you want to go there. Otherwise we can go Portuguese.” Both his grandmother’s were Spaniards that fled during the Civil War:one was from Andalucia and the other one from Catalonia, so their cooking had come with them to the neighbouring country.

“Spanish sounds good. I have the whole Christmas Holidays to do trial-and-error, so I’ll start with research tomorrow. Help me?” He moved his head ever so slightly to look at Lavi, who hummed in reply: Lavi might not be good at cooking, but he did speak Spanish, so if he found a dish he liked, he’d rather read the recipe in it’s original language rather than an English version of it.

He tuned out of the conversation between his lovers, too sleepy to comprehend it. “Allen, the food is here.” Someone shook his shoulder softly, peppering kisses on his face. It was then he had been passed from Lavi to Tyki. 

“I’m sorry I fell asleep.” He mumbled, sitting up on his lap. “Was I heavy?”

“Amor, you weigh nothing.” He sat up and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Are you up for eating or do you want to continue sleeping?”

“Eat. I’m hungry.” He answered. “Thank you.” He said when Tyki stood up, carrying him, so he simply tightened his grips around his neck and waist.

“You are welcome.” He sat him down on a chair and helped Lavi get all the food out of the bags. 

They ended up having to half-feed Allen as he was still more in the land of the asleep rather than with them, but dinner went by smoothly and quietly, the other two also tired from work and then the market. They cleaned the table and went back to their room, the three of them stripping down and putting on their versions of a pyjama: pyjama pants and an oversized t-shirt for Lavi, pyjama pants for Allen and Tyki slept only with his boxers.

“Allen, you sleep in the middle tonight.” Lavi told him.

“Eh? Why?” Lavi was the one who mostly slept in the middle: Tyki sometimes was called at very odd hours into the hospital, had to leave early or came back late so he only took the place in the middle on Saturday nights, when he knew he was not going to be called as it was his free day, and Allen had trouble sleeping, so he’d get out of the bed more than once if he couldn’t sleep, so whenever he was tired enough to fall asleep before them, his lovers liked to have him in the middle and cuddle to him to their heart's’ content, even Tyki.

“Just humour us, yeah?” The ginger said, urging him to slip into bed. 

“M’kay.” He did as told lying down in the middle and moving when the other two joined him so they all would be more comfortable: Lavi tangled their legs together and had a hand resting on his thigh, while Tyki had his chest pressed against his back and an arm stretched under him to reach Lavi and the other one thrown around his waist. “G’night. Love you.”

“Love you too.” They kissed him at the same time: Tyki on his cheek and Lavi on his forehead. Then Lavi leaned over him and kissed Tyki on the lips, burying his hand on the dark curls and when he tugged a bit, the Portuguese growled low on his throat.

“No making out with me here, you’ll crush me.” Allen grumbled, cracking an eye open.

“Sorry, sorry.” Lavi chuckled. 

It was the one of the two rules they had regarding their sex life: The first rule was that if two of them wanted to make out and the one who wasn’t was in the middle, they had to move so they wouldn’t annoy him. The second rule was that if the three were having sex, there was no leaving someone alone. Other than that, all was fair game: they didn’t have much sex with just two of them, but sometimes it happened; maybe a night Tyki was having a night shift and the other two were horny, or if someone had gone back home to visit family and friends, or maybe just to tease the hell out of the third one they’d be having sex in the living room or the kitchen.

They laid back down and after finding the best position (often difficult when you were sharing bed with another two people) they all fell asleep.

=p=

“Morning bunny!” Lavi waddled into the kitchen and sat down on his chair, still half asleep: he had only woken up at the smell of pancake and bacon. 

“Morning. What time is it?”

“10am. You were stressed with your exams last week, so I decided to let you sleep in.” He said as he poured him a mug of coffee. “There you go.” He set the cup down and tipped his head back to kiss him. 

“Thank you.” He smiled at him. “I love it when you make breakfast.”

“Well, we don’t always have fresh pancakes and bacon for breakfast.” Allen agreed, turning back to the stove. 

They didn’t have the same schedule at all: Lavi worked at a bakery and he started at 7am to put everything in it’s place before they opened doors, while Allen’s classes started mostly after 9am. Lavi had a student's contract with the bakery, meaning he worked mornings when he had classes, but afternoon’s when he was on holidays and Allen kept working afternoons at the casino.

“Not only because of that. I like seeing you cook still on your PJ’s, makes me feels even more at home.” He smiled at him, lovingly. He took a long swig of his coffee and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Allen’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “You are free today, right?”

“Hm-mh.”

“Well, so am I. Is there anything you want to do?”

“I was planning on starting with the research. Why? Did you want to do something?”

“Not particularly. We could go pick Tyki up at the Hospital. I just don’t want to stay inside all day.”

“I thought you hated the cold, though.” He teased. “Here.” He gave him a plate with the pancakes and grabbed the other one with the bacon.

“Yeah, but seeing Tyki’s face when we go pick him up makes my day. And yours.” He grinned, but it was true; they didn’t usually go to get him because they were usually either working, in class or just dead, but on the few times they had done it, Tyki’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. It was so damn cute.

“It’s true. When does he finish today?”

“Don’t know. I’ll call later and ask.” The hospital receptionists knew that if either Allen or Lavi called and ask for Tyki’s schedule, they were allowed to tell them. 

“Ok.” He nodded before he dived into the food.

Breakfast didn’t last long, both too hungry after the dinner from the day before: chinese was great, but it didn’t last long. “Shower?” The albino questioned as he put the dishes on the sink.

Lavi didn’t reply, but instead stretched his hand to him. “Come here, I’ll do the dishes later.” 

Allen simply arched an eyebrow, but flopped down on his lap, straddling him. He buried his hands on the red hair, massaging the scalp. “What’s up?”

“I just missed you. We both have been so busy these past couple weeks with studying and working we’ve barely seen each other.” It was true, they both had exams coming up and Allen had to double his turns at the casino the last two Sundays.

Allen smiled at him, soft and easy before kissing him. As soon as he licked Lavi’s lips, the green eyed opened his mouth to let him in. They didn’t usually make out like, lazy and pliant, it was usually a mess of tongues, mouths and saliva with the three of them, but that didn’t mean it was less pleasurable. Allen felt Lavi’s hand grip his waist to push him flush against himself. 

“You getting hard bunny?” He whispered.

“Mh-hm. But so are you.” He replied, snaking his down his hand to grope him. “Wanna shower together kitten?”

“Fuck yeah.” He dived again, and this time they kissed with a purpose: to rile each other up. It didn’t take long until Lavi had pushed him and they made their way to the shower, stripping as they headed to their bathroom. They never had shower sex when it was the three of them because it was tiny, but then again, showers were not designed for sex nor to hold more than two people, at best.

Allen backed Lavi against the wall, his hand squeezing him none-too-gently as he started to mark his neck, leaving hickeys in very visible places and hard to cover. He might be the shortest, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have his moves. “Fuck babe!” Lavi bucked against him before turning to turn on the hot water.

“Have you been waiting for us, bunny?” It was not unusual for Lavi to not masturbate, even if he wanted too, he’d wait until his lovers laid hands on him and then he’d come undone in minutes, too needy to care. 

“Maybe.” He answered, his head and palms pressed against the wall. 

“Such a good boy for us.” Allen whispered against his neck, smirking at Lavi’s shiver and low moan: who would have thought that their redhead would have a praise kink. He remembered the first time that happened; they were pampering Tyki after his graduation, just two years ago, when Allen told Lavi to go down on Tyki and when he did, all Allen had said was ‘ _ Isn’t our boy good?’ _ and Lavi had whimpered and trembled, just from that, and when he looked up to look at them, his pupils were blown and a deep red blush was creeping up to his face from his neck.

It had turned both of them on so much they went from pampering Tyki to ravishing Lavi, although Tyki was not always comfortable praising him like that, feeling that maybe he was taking it too far. Now, that didn’t mean it was always like that, sometimes they’d go for the Portuguese’s choking kink or Allen’s edging one, he would almost act submissive when he was like that. 

If it was Allen and Tyki alone, they’d go all out and indulge their more sadomasochistic sides with each other as Lavi wasn’t really comfortable with the level they could get to, he was down for rough sex any day but flogging and using whips or hot wax was way out of his comfort zone. 

On the other side, Lavi was the most comfortable with sounding out of the three, and he found it a huge turn on when the other two would cum from watching him. Lavi was also the one who had less trouble using toys. All in all, they were in perfect balance with each other, but the one who’d go for more things and kinks was Allen, but that was not surprising seeing who his father was: that man had probably more kinks than all of them together.

“Let’s get in.” He grabbed his hand and stepped in. “Fuck that feels good.” He closed his eyes and let the water fall on his face.

Lavi smirked and wrapped an arm around his stomach as he wrapped his hand around his cock, giving it a shallow stroke. “So, what should I do with you?” He whispered into his ear. “Should I stroke you until you are begging me to come?”

“That’d be great, but wouldn’t you like it better if I went down on you? I love it when you moan like when we are sucking you off after days of having no sex. So needy.” He answered back as he thrusted into the hand.

“Hm… You do have a wonderful mouth.” He mumbled, mouthing his nape, tightening his grip. “How about you give me head after I’ve made you cum? Nothing turns me on like you moaning and pleading.”

Which meant that he’d be so hard he would be also plead and beg later on. Seemed a fair exchange. “M’kay. Let’s see what you’ve got.” He leant against him, giving himself up.

Lavi smirked: so much bravado. He made Allen turn around and pressed him against the wall, redirecting the showerhead so the warm water would fall on him. Allen hated cold water or being cold in general. 

He nipped at his neck and collarbone, making sure to leave as many marks as the albino had left on him before. He lightly grazed his nails against his sack.

“Hn!” Allen arched slightly off the wall, his hands gripping Lavi’s shoulders for leverage. 

Lavi smirked and bent over to suck on his nipples as his hand continued to stroke him leisurely: the cock on his hand was hot and hard, pre-cum dripping every so often. The nipple in his mouth was now firm under his tongue. He bit the tip softly, tearing a moan from Allen. “Lavi!” 

“Hm?” He moved to the other nipple, still stroking him, his thumb brushing over his head repeatedly, knowing how much Allen loved that.

“Please, more.” He thrust into the tight fist, Lavi letting him because seriously, seeing Allen reach the point where he didn’t care if he was throwing his cool demeanor out of the window and do anything to cum, was probably one of the hottest things him or Tyki would ever see.

“I think I wasn’t the only one waiting, am I right?” The elder whispered into his ear, biting the earlobe, playing with the earrings and tugging softly earning a high pitched mewl from his lover. “Have you been waiting too, love?” He pressed for an answer, knowing that sometimes Allen was a too gone to listen to them.

“Edging.” He breathed out, his fingers tightening on his shoulders. “Faster, please.”

Lavi groaned low on his throat, the image of Allen, on his knees jacking himself off, with their names leaving his lips, and then, just as he was about to come, to stop himself and will his erection down now engraved into his brain forever.

“Fuck babe, I want to see you doing it sometimes. I’m sure Tyki will too, once I tell him.” He whispered against his cheek before kissing him, long and hard. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Us watching you jack off, feeling our eyes on you.” Allen shivered and really, it didn’t surprise him one bit that Allen would be comfortable masturbating while being watched.

Allen was in bliss: to finally have one of his lovers touching him was exactly what he needed, he had been horny as hell for the past week and had not all of them being busy as fuck, he would have jumped them both and fucked them dry, but they had been busy so they hadn’t had sex for almost two weeks now. 

“Ah!” He arched off the wall when Lavi pressed his middle finger inside him, the palm of his hand holding his balls, gently rolling them. “Ah, ah, oh god.” He could feel everything Lavi was doing to him, how he was wrecking him: he moved the fingers inside him slowly, he kept rolling and squeezing him, which along with the nips and licks to his nipples and the hand wrapped around his cock were driving him to the edge. “N-need to… Please, let me come. Please.”

Lavi smiled before kissing him again. “Of course, love. Come for me.” He whispered and Allen arched of the wall, his toes curling, his eyes rolling on the back of his head and his fingers digging on his biceps.

“La-Lavi!” He gasped, white ropes of cum disappearing into the water.

The ginger wrapped an arm around his hips, holding him up. He peppered kisses on his neck, waiting for him to come down from his high. “You alright, love?”

“Yeah.” Allen breathed out, regaining his ability to think properly. “Kiss.”

The American snorted before complaying: Allen could act so spoiled after cumming sometimes, but hey, they loved to indulge him. “Take care of me? Please?” He mumbled against his lips.

“Of course bunny.” He grinned and swapped their positions before sinking onto his knees. “You took such a good care of me, baby boy.” He whispered as he mouthed his thigh, sucking and leaving bruises.

Lavi trembled at the pet name, it was his favourite one in the bedroom. He felt Allen’s tongue trace arabesques on his hip bone, obviously staying away from his cock. “What do you want? Should I suck you or eat you out?”

“S-suck me. Please.” He loved the feeling of the albino’s mouth around him, or the slurping sounds that came with it, the little groans Allen made with his lips stretched around him, his nose against the base of his cock.

“Sure.” He kissed his navel and from there he went South, licking the length before he took the head in slowly, tonguing the slit repeatedly.

“Fuck kitten! So good!” The ginger moaned, letting a hand fall on top of his head and tangling his fingers on the wet, white hair. 

Allen chuckled before sucking hard, smirking when Lavi arched and trembled from it, a long, lewd moan escaping from his parted lips. He nudged his legs open. grabbed the bottle of soap and gave it to him. The culinary student took more of his cock in his mouth, swallowing around it.

Lavi grabbed the bottle and popped it open, puring some on Allen’s open palm, knowing what was going on through that pretty head.

“Kitten, please.” He opened his legs as much as their limited space allowed,  using his free for leverage against the wall. He groaned when Allen released him with a wet pop. 

“I know, I know.” He kissed the side as he rubbed his fingers to spread the soap. He pressed a finger in, smiling at the full body shiver that went through his boyfriend. “So beautiful like this.” He mumbled.

Lavi sighed at the intrusion, having missed the feeling of being stretched, of having something inside him again. He could feel the small thrusts, they were shallow and short, and definitely not enough for him. He started to rock his hips in time with Allen’s thrusts to make it go deeper. Without warning, he felt another two digits join the first one. “Ah!” He looked down and rolled his eyes at how smug the albino looked. “Mean.”

“Oh shut up, you love it.” He simply said before wrapping his lips around his cock, taking as much as he could in one swift go. He started to thrust his fingers with more energy, wiggling them inside him.

“F-fuck!” He tightened his hold on Allen’s hair, tearing a groan from him. “More, please.”

He practically keened when the albino took all of him in and pressed his fingers as far as they could go and he then crooked them, angling straight for his prostate. “Oh god!” He didn’t have time to warn Allen, he came down his throat, his lover drinking it all. He usually had more endurance, but after more than two weeks with no sexual contact with any of his lovers, he was needy as hell, and it showed.

Allen let go of him and took his fingers out, rinsing and washing them again before standing again his hands around his hips to keep him upright. He kissed him languidly bur thoroughly. “You ok?”

“Fuck yeah.” His breathing was still fast and his chest heaving, but it wa slowing down. 

“You were such a good little boy for me, begging so sweetly.” He mumbled against his lips. Lavi dropped a kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you.” He told him, receiving a nod in response: Allen wasn’t used to saying it, but they knew he loved them as much as they did, so it was fine. This trait of his personality was one of the things that drew them to him, anyway, and every time he said it, made it the more especial.

=p=

They showered and got dressed in track pants and Tyki’s old T-shirt and hoodies and settled down to do some work. They sat down on the sofa, feet up on the table and laptops on their laps: Lavi started to work on his translation and Allen started with his research of Spanish and Portuguese Christmas food.

They worked in silence, as they always did, trying not to bother the other too much, only when they needed help with something in specific.

“Have you called the Hospital, Lavi?''

''Shit, I forgot.'' He scrambled to get a hold of the phone before practically punching the number in. ''Hello, this is Lavi, when does Tyki finish today? Ah yes, we are coming to pick him up as a surprise, so please don't tell him Helena!'' Helena was a receptionist a couple years older than Tyki and they got along as a house on fire, especially after they found out they both were Southerners. ''Ok, 2pm. Noted. Thanks!'' He hung up and sat down again with his laptop on top of him.

''2pm? We could go out and eat together, he probably won't have had lunch yet.'' Tyki had never gotten used to eat around 12-1pm, even after so many years he still ate at Southern hours, which was why they had dinner around 9pm, too.

''Sounds good to me. I'm almost done, do you need help?''

''Not yet, don't worry, I'll ask you.'' He kissed his cheek and leaned against him. Lavi kissed his head before going back to their respective homework.

When the ginger finished, he simply watched his boyfriend look for all the different recipes. “This one looks yummy.” He said, pointing at a soup with some weird shaped pasta.

“Yeah. I’ve seen a couple more that I liked, so I’ll look a bit more into them in English and then maybe we can look for the actual recipes?”

“Of course, kitten.” He put the laptop back on the table and grabbed a book, draping an arm around Allen’s shoulders.

 

“It’s already one, love. We should change clothes and get going.” Lavi said, breaking the silence that had engulfed them.

“Of course.” He stretched, arching against Lavi’s form. “Where do you want to go for lunch?”

“Pizza?” He took Allen’s laptop and left it on the table, with his own.

“Sounds good to me.” They changed clothes to something more appropriate: Allen chose black jeans and a white and grey sweater, he tied his hair with his usual ribbon. Lavi on the other side decided for black jeans and a dark green button-up.

The Hospital wasn’t far, just a 15 minutes ride with the metro, so they took their time going to the station, knowing that they’d be there earlier than Tyki was out.

“Babe, your phone.” Lavi said, fishing it out of his pocket for him. “It’s your dad.” He told him but Allen was too focused on the window shop with the kittens and bunnies. “Hello Cross.”

**“Ah, Lavi. Are you outside?”** It wasn’t uncommon for them to pick each other’s phone calls if they were from family or friends.

“Yeah, we are going to pick Tyki at the hospital. Is something the matter?”

**“No, no. Everything’s fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come have dinner with me tomorrow.”**

“Yes, of course! What time should we come over? Around 9?”

**“Tyki still not used to our schedule? But yeah, 9 is fine.”**

“Great, see you tomorrow then!” He ended the call before wrapping and arm around the albino’s waist to tug him away from the window shop. “Let’s go or we’ll end up being late.”

He didn’t even wait to ask if his boyfriends had plans: they loved to go to his house for dinner. First time they met him he came out rude and borderline abusive in language, they had been ready to keep Allen apart from the man within seconds of meeting him. But then Allen snarled back, rolling his eyes, before pushing the man out of his way. And Cross had laughed before messing his hair and welcoming him back home. He then had stared at his in-laws, arching an eyebrow.

“Are they mute or something?”

“I wish!” Allen laughed. “Don’t worry guys, he’s all snark and no bite.” He patted Cross on the hand, condescendingly. “Anyway, Lavi, Tyki, this is Cross, my father. Dad, these are Lavi and Tyki, my boyfriends.” He beamed at the man.

Cross stared at them, rooting them to their place. “Well, so long as you make my son happy, I’m fine with you two. You seem good kids.” He grabbed them both by their shoulders, yanking them forward. “But if you ever break his heart, be prepared.”

That was one of the few times they had seen Allen blush with a deep red colour.

“Cross invited us for dinner tomorrow.” Lavi told his boyfriend.

“Oh, awesome!” He grabbed his hand, smiling. “He likes you two a lot.”

“I really hope so kitten, your dad is scary as fuck. I nearly pissed myself the first time we met him.” They checked their cards and went to the platform.

They rode mostly in silence, Lavi talking with Kanda, his best friend since their childhood and Allen was playing with a hair band. They arrived 5 minutes early and went to the receptionists to talk.

“Lavi, Allen! Long time no see!” Helena greeted them.

“Hi Helena, how’s it going?” Lavi questioned, leaning against the table.

“It could be worse, that’s for sure. No one came screaming today or anything, so I might even buy a lottery ticket.” She joked. “And what about you two? Are you on Holidays?”

“Yeah, but only for school, we are still working. But since both of us had the day free, we decided to come for Tyki.” The ginger replied.

“He’ll be thrilled. He’s been kind of down lately. Did something happen?” She asked.

“It’s their first Christmas away from home.” Allen answered, his hand traveling until it was inside Lavi’s back pocket.

“I see… I was also gloomy my first Christmas here… But unlike you two, I only had friends!” She smiled at Lavi, who only nodded. “Ah, there he is! Go, go.” She whispered and ushered them.

They waved goodbye before circling his boyfriend, each take one of his hands. “Hey love!” They both said at the same time, startling him.

“Cristo señor!” he exclaimed, his mind reversing to Spanish as it usually did in this situations. “What are you two doing here?” He bent over and kissed them both on the lips.

“Picking you up, what does it look like?” Allen questioned with an arched eyebrow.

“Shouldn’t you be at work though?”

“Tyki, we have a free day, remember?” Lavi told him, squeezing the hand he was holding. “We thought we could go out for lunch.”

“That’s a good idea, it’s been so long since we had a proper date.” He smiled at them and they both returned it.

=p=

They took their time in the restaurant, leaving well after 2 hours later. They headed straight home.

“Oh yeah, dad invited us for dinner tomorrow.” Allen told Tyki.

“Really? Awesome, I really miss Cross’ food.” Allen frowned at him, pursing his lips. “I love your food, babe, but you can’t deny Cross is also good at it. You just have different styles.”

“If you say so…” Tyki chuckled before kissing his forehead, wrapping an arm around Allen’s shoulders.

“Now, now, don’t sulk, ok?”

“Yeah kitten, we are supposed to make our place brighter, not darker.” Lavi placed a kiss on his nape “W “What do you want to start with, Tyki?”

“The tree. We can sit down for the Nativity.” He said, reaching with his other hand for Lavi, brushing his cheek. “Thank you for today.”

Allen sighed, rolling his eyes. “You seriously need to stop thanking us every time we do something for you, babe.” The ginger nodded in agreement. “And now, let’s start with all of this.”

 

It had been a long time since he had that much fun setting the tree, Yuu and him used to go to each other’s houses to decorate the tree and the house, even if his best friend always complained about it at the beginning, but the novelty wore off when they were in their teens and then they did it because it was what hey had always done, but doing it along Tyki and Allen held so much more meaning, because it made the house and the festivity their own.

“Kitten, what are you doing over there? Come here!” He urged his shorter boyfriend by their side. “Here, help us, too.” He gave him a ball.

“Uh…” How the fuck was he supposed to fit the branch in that flimsy, shitty thread loop? “Ah. You have to stretch it and carefully move it down the branch until you see fit.” The he told the albino, demonstrating with an apple.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to knot it later on?” He questioned as he did as told. 

“Probably, but you know corporations, they don’t like changing that much.” Allen nodded at the American’s words.

They worked in silence, only trading kisses and caresses from time to time.

“Okay! Only the star and the lights are missing!” Tyki stretched to grab the two items. “Here amor, you put the star.” He passed it to the albino, who arched an eyebrow.

“In case you haven’t noticed, darling, I can’t reach up there even if I got onto a chair.” He replied, arching an eyebrow.

Lavi smiled smugly at Tyki, who nodded before wrapping his arms around Allen’s waist and hoisting him up. “There you go, kitten!” The green eyed male said, laughing at the undignifying squeak and blown wide eyes of his younger lover. 

“Put me down, Tyki!” He yelled.

“Put the star on and then I’ll bring you down.” The oldest told him, his voice cheery.

“You are both sleeping on the sofa tonight.” Allen huffed, but they could tell he was joking by the tone of his voice. He put the star on the top branch and then Tyki put him back on the floor.

“Of course, amor, whatever you say.” His voice couldn’t be any more condescending, and he even patted his head.

“Should I threaten you with no food, then?” He questioned.

Lavi laughed before resting his head on his shoulder, eyeing the Portuguese. “C’mon babe, you don’t want him to pass out of hunger mid-act, now do you?” He whispered, his voice sultry and teasing.

Allen sighed dramatically, leaning against Lavi’s chest. “I guess you are right, it’d be our loss if he passed out because of that.”

“So that was your ulterior motive to coming and picking me up? Having sex?” He was watching them warily. It wasn’t often and it mostly only happened when he was down or feeling blue, but sometimes he’d think they simply wanted him for that. He had been the last one to come into the relationship, and it had taken him a few months to accept that they really loved him, that they wanted him not just because of the sex, but because he made them feel whole, special.

“As if we really needed to do that to have sex with you.” Allen scoffed, sitting down on the floor, to what Lavi followed suit and sat down, too. “Come here.” He patted the spot in front of them, and he sat down, looking at his feet, knowing where the conversation was heading. “We’ve been together for about two years now, Tyki, it’s time you stop thinking we only want your for the sex. I think we’ve proven otherwise so far.” 

Lavi reached for him, taking his tanner hand in his, kissing his knuckles. “He’s right, Tyki. It… might not look like it, but it hurts us too when you think like that.”

That startled him, his eyes wide like saucers. “I never meant…”

“But you do. You doubt our feelings for you, it feels like you don’t trust us.” Lavi interrupted, maybe a bit harsher that he needed to be. They rarely addressed this issue, mostly because Tyki would talk over them and it hadn’t been his plan to spend their day together like that, but if they wanted them to work, to have a future together, they could not put it behind anymore. “We understand where you are coming from, you were the one who came in when us two were already together, but the fact that  _ we _ came to  _ you _ should say something about how we really feel about you. We never said we only wanted sex, we explicitly said that unless you shared our feelings we would make no move on you.”

Tyki had slipped his hand from his hold and was now wringing them together and worrying his bottom lip. He had never meant to hurt his boyfriends like that, but in hindsight he should have realised that he  _ was _ doubting their feelings, he was  _ doubting  _ them not  _ trusting  _ them. He felt disgusted with himself and yet… he couldn’t help it.

It had been a couple weeks back, that he overheard a couple of his coworkers. He did not make it a habit to listen into other people’s conversation, but his name had been mentioned, so he had stopped dead on his tracks and listened, through the door. He did not remember what they said word by word, but they had been wondering how long it would taken Allen and Lavi to finally dump him, to get bored of him and move on either with each other or with someone else. 

He hadn’t thought like that for almost a year now, but as soon as he heard those words, his doubts came back to the surface and today, he could not longer hide it. He had thought that they had seen it with his reaction when they came to pick him up at the Hospital, but neither said nothing or acted any different, so he tried and act as normal as possible and he had apparently succeeded until now.

“Did someone say something at work?” Allen suddenly questioned, squinting. “Is that why you’ve been skittish as of late?” Ah, so he  _ had _ noticed. It shouldn't surprise him, seeing that his job was to analyse people bodily language and find out when they were hiding something. “What did they say?” He shuffled closer, resting his hand on his thigh. “Tyki, what was it?” He pressed when the Portuguese didn’t answer, he just looked to the side.

Lavi didn’t say anything, but he reached out to him, too, resting his hand on top of Tyki’s. “They were wondering when were you going to throw me aside and move on.” He mumbled.

He heard the twin sharp intakes of air, he felt their hands tightening on him. “Who?” He looked up, surprised at the question. He had been waiting for at him to yell at him that he didn’t trust them at all, that he should know better. “Tyki, who was it that said that?” Allen questioned.

“Jayden and Cameron.” He replied: he knew better than to not answer. “It’s not that I  _ believed  _ them, but I don’t know… I guess I’ve been thinking too hard lately. Look, I… I never wanted to make you feel like I don’t trust you. Because I do. You are, by far, the two most important people in my life and I… I never let anyone in as close as I've let you two. I’ve told you things that I never thought I’d be telling to anyone.” He took their hands and kissed them. “I’m just really afraid of losing you.” He whispered, his voice was laced with so much emotion, it sounded like he was going to start crying. Lavi smiled sadly before hugging him.

“Oh babe…” He straddled one of his thighs. “You really need to start talking about this things with us, alright?” The oldest nodded.

Allen sighed before plastering himself to his side, wrapping Tyki’s arm around him. “You are not the only one with insecurities, you know?” Allen mumbled. “I’m also afraid of losing you two. I know what it is to be alone and forgotten, not wanted.”

Lavi leaned over and kissed his white head: it was not often he talked about his past as it was too painful to remember. “Well, I’ve got big news for you, then: I’m not going anywhere without the two of you. Ever. So cheer up for me, yeah?” He then turned around to look at Tyki. “And you, if you ever feel down or want to talk with us, then do it. We are not psychics, we won’t always know what’s going on with you.” He grabbed him by the chin. “Just remember that we love you and we’d fall apart without you.”

“Yeah.” He croaked before tightening his hold around them. 

Allen smiled before shuffling to his knees. “Say darling, do you want us to show you how much we love you?” He was stroking his cheek, softly. His other hand as resting on his thigh, a comforting pressure that reassured the nurse that they were both here, for him.

“Sim. Por favor.” He nodded, reverting back to Portuguese. 

The Brit stood up and pulled them up, leading them to their bedroom. “Strip.” He told him, as Lavi smiled, knowing what the albino was up to. 

“Wait. Let me do it.” The ginger kissed Allen’s cheek before going to Tyki. He kissed him slowly, taking the lead as their lover was still slightly out of it. He wrapped his hands around his neck, his thumbs brushing his jaw, the way he knew Tyki loved. After a few more kisses, he stopped and kissed his nose.

He slid his hands to his chest, popping the buttons one by one, making sure to touch as much skin as possible. Once all the buttons were undone, he gently pushed of his arms, peppering kisses along his left arm to his fingertips. He gave the shirt to Allen, who simply put it on top of a chair. He then popped the jeans’ button and unzipped them, he pushed them down as he knelt on the floor. He kissed his knees as he reached for the boxers, taking pushing them down, too.

“Step off them, love.” Lavi prompted him as he got back to his feet, offering him a hand. “You are so beautiful like this, Tyki.” The Portuguese looked away, slightly self-conscious: he was proud of his body, he was, but being stared by his boyfriends who were still totally clad after almost having a breakdown was not something he was used to.

“Come here.” Allen patted the bed and the eldest obeyed, sitting in the middle, his legs crossed. The albino kneeled next to him as Lavi sat on the edge of the bed, watching them lovingly.

Allen let his eyes wander for a few seconds over his body, over his abs, his powerful thighs and his cock, resting on his balls and in a bed of dark curls. He held the cross he wore, the one thing he rarely took off. He was not religious, but it was given to him by his late grandfather when he was 15 and ever since then, he never let it out of his sight.

He kissed the cross, much to Tyki’s astonishment “Would you wear something with this?” 

The Portuguese blinked, confused. “What?”

Lavi moved until he was sitting in front of him, his hand on top of Allen when the albino beckoned him closer. “We bought something for you. We were going to give it you in our birthday, but I think you might like to have it earlier. What do you think bunny? Do you agree?”

The ginger smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck after pushing his white hair back. “Of course I do. I’ll do anything to keep you both happy.” 

Allen smiled at him and kissed him slow and with no intentions to take it any further. Lavi followed when Allen pulled back. “Wait.” 

Tyki watched his youngest lover stand up and go to his assigned drawer and pull out a velvety box. He didn’t dare hope for a ring, but he surely would love it if that was what it was, it would be something he could use to shut those who doubted his boyfriend up. He could use to shut himself up whenever he felt he  _ still _ didn’t belong with them.

“We haven’t wrapped it yet but…” He handed it to him, smiling nervously. He eyed Lavi and he was twisting his hands.

He took the small box and waited for Allen to climb back onto the bed before opening. As soon as the gambler had sat down next to Lavi, tucking himself on his side, he popped it open. 

It was a ring. A simple silver band chained to a black leather strap. It was simple, yet this was exactly the kind of jewelry he liked the most, big fancy things with precious stones were definitely not his thing, but Sheryl’s.

“It’s engraved.” Lavi told him, his voice small and filled with emotion.

With trembling fingers, he pulled it out of the box and read what was written inside:  _ We will never leave you alone.  _ His head shot up to them, his eyes filled with tears. He tried to say something, but the words didn’t go past his throat. That was what he needed, that reminder that they wanted him here, forever, that he was not some passing thing, that they loved him as much as they loved each other and as much as he loved them.

“Do you like it?” They asked in unison. He could only nod, not trusting his voice. “We are glad.” Allen said, leaving the American’s side and kneeling next to Tyki, embracing him as the ginger moved to cuddle to his side, kissing his shoulder.

“We know you can’t use rings at work but that you are allowed to wear necklaces as long as they are inside your clothes, that’s why we decided to go with this instead of a ring. We want us with you all the time.” Lavi told him. “And we want you with us all the time, too. Never think that you are not part of us, a part of this, alright?” Tyki nodded, blinking fast to prevent his tears from falling. 

“I… I love you.” He gasped, his breathing slightly ragged. 

Allen sighed softly before grabbing his chin and turning his head slightly upwards. “Love you too.” He gave him a kiss, long and passionate, Tyki’s tongue swiftly entered his mouth. It lasted for a couple of minutes before the Portuguese slowly retreated and went to kiss his other boyfriend in the same manner.

“Love you too, babe.” Lavi mumbled against his lips. “Allen.” The albino leaned over Tyki, one hand resting on his thigh before he kissed the ginger. Their kiss was much more needy and forceful, teeth biting on bottoms lips and tongue sucking tongue.

Tyki watched them, he always loved watching them go at it as long as they included him somehow. “Should we make love to our man?” Allen muttered, side eyeing Tyki.

“Of course. If he wants.” He turned to look at the tan man. “Do you want us to make love to you, Tyki?”

He thought about it: did he want to go all the way? He felt like he’d break down if they did and he did not want to. “I just… I don’t…”

Allen smiled. “Alright then. What do you  _ need _ from us?”

He didn’t answer, he thought about it, what did he need? He wanted them to touch him, but not to have sex, not today. “Heavy petting?” He ended up saying, looking at them both through his lashes.

“Of course.” The culinary student replied as Lavi plucked the box from his hand, taking the necklace out and carefully put it on him. It was a bit longer than the cross’ chain, resting between his pectorals and it shone in the light of the room. “Looks so good on you, darling.” He buried his hand on the long black hair and it was a hefty weight on his head, calming Tyki even more.

“It sure does.” Lavi agreed before circling the nurse, settling behind him. “Open your legs a bit more, love.” 

Tyki did as told, relaxing against Lavi’s body, the feeling of the clothes slightly foreign, but not unwanted or unknown. He could feel how the ginger’s hands resting on his hips and his lips peppering kisses on his shoulders, sucking every now and then, marking him. He looked to his side to see what Allen was doing, as he was not feeling his hands on his body and what he saw made him blink, slightly confused. He was not doing anything, simply watching them. 

“Al…?” 

“Shh…” He brought a hand to his face, stroking his cheek tenderly. “Let Lavi take care of you, yeah? I want to watch today, if you are alright with it.” He paused for a second, frowning ever so slightly. “Did you want me to touch you, too?” He asked.

Tyki shrugged. “It’s fine, but come closer.” It was unusual for Allen to not want to actively participate in favour of watching, but it did happen every now and then. 

Allen smiled and complied, sitting in front of him, taking Tyki’s long legs and wrapping them around himself. “This better?” The Portuguese nodded, relaxing even further now that he had both his boyfriends with him. Allen bent over to kiss him on the lips, not letting him take it any further. “Now let’s let Lavi take real good care you, alright? Any if you want anything,  _ anything _ from me, you tell me, alright?”

“I just want you here.” His breath staggered when Lavi rubbed one of his nipples. 

Lavi smiled against his throat and rolled it against his thumb and index fingers, knowing just how much Tyki loved that. 

The Portuguese closed his eyes, a tiny moan escaping his lips; he loved it when his lovers took care of him like that, when he didn’t have to do anything but simply enjoy it. “Ah!” Lavi had grazed both his nippled with his nails, sending shivers down his spine. “Lavi…” The ginger repeated the action, getting exactly the same reaction as before.

Lavi kept teasing his nubs, rolling and pinching them them as he kept mouthing on his neck and shoulder. He could feel how Tyki’s breathing pace quickened, how he trembled whenever he pinched or bit a tad too hard. “Do you like it babe?” He whispered in his ear, tugging on his earring.

Before Tyki could even process what he had said, Allen replied. “You bet he does. He’s already half hard.” Jade eyes looked up to silver ones: they were watching them with so much love and affection that Lavi couldn’t help but smile at him. He observed how Allen bent and kiss the inside of Tyki’s knee, which caused the tanner man to open his eyes. “You still with us?”

“Always…” He answered.

“Good.” Lavi brought his hands down, going over his abs ever so slowly, his nails raking ever so softly, just enough for Tyki too fell it. He avoided his cock, brushing his thighs with his fingertips. “Open his legs a bit more.” Allen nodded, he shuffled closer to them to make sure Tyki could still feel him as he forced his legs more open.

“Grab onto Lavi, love.” The Portuguese did as told, wrapping his arms around Lavi’s neck, although he didn’t seem to do it consciously, more like out of habit. The albino put his hands under him and hoisted him up against Lavi, making sure his other lover would be able to finger him properly.

“Thanks kitten.” He smiled and him and Allen simply replied by leaning in and kissing him but always making sure to not touch Tyki’s hardening cock, following his lover’s lead, when they split up he went back to sitting between the other’s legs. “Did you see how much Al cares about you, babe? He’s always making sure we feel the most pleasure, doesn’t he? Even when he’s not participating he still cares about how we feel, about how  _ you _ feel.” Tyki moaned at that, arching against him, his legs tightening around Allen. 

He had always been one to like to be talked to when having sex.

“More…”

“Of course love.” He kissed his throat before he brought a hand to his lips. “Suck them for me.”

Tyki opened his mouth, taking all three of Lavi’s fingers in, swirling his tongue between them, getting them as wet and slick as possible. “Hm!” He bucked slightly when Lavi cupped his balls, rolling them gently, as if he were weightening them and at the same time, he could feel Allen massaging his thighs and the back of his knees.

It all felt so good! And the fact that they were taking take of him, showering him in affection and love was making him even more sensitive than usual. He heard Lavi chuckled behind him, his chest rumbling with it. “Oh!” He had snapped his head to the side when Lavi pressed his perineum, sending him into a frenzy. “La-Lavi!” The ginger kept pressing there and his head was spinning so fast, he was going to cum soon if he kept it up like that and he didn’t want to, he didn’t… “Ahh!” He was now doing a circular motion. “I-I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum! Stop, please!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Lavi kissed his head, retrieving his hand. “Tell me when we can go on.”

It took him a couple of minutes to calm down; he felt like his bones were made of rubber and as if he had no strength left in his body. Allen kept caressing his legs and thighs, the non sexual contact helping him regain his breathing. On the other hand, Lavi had wrapped his dry hand around him, keeping him upright and was resting his chin on his head. 

“Ok.” He said and Lavi smiled before tilting his head back so he could kiss him, it was slow and filthy, especially when he saw Allen take the ginger’s wet hand and suck on his fingers, making them slick once again. Tyki couldn’t help but smile when Lavi groaned low on his throat, and it was just like Allen to do things like this out of the blue.

As Lavi broke their kiss, he pulled his finger out of the youngest mouth, who wore a devilish grin. Without saying a word, he pushed two fingers inside him. 

“Dios!” Tyki arched his back, drawing a deep, rich chuckle from Allen, who pressed him down to the mattress. “Please.”

He didn’t need to say anything else, Lavi started to thrust shallowly into him, making sure Tyki could feel it all: the fingers inside him, his wrist dragging up and down his balls, his lips on his neck and shoulder joint, sucking yet another hickey, Allen’s splayed hands pressing on his inner thighs.

“Yer so beautiful like tha’t, da’rling.” Allen’s accent was deepening to his original deep British accent. It was funny how it only came out when he was excited or really angry, what wasn’t so funny was how both of them reacted to it and he happened to be yelling at his father while both his boyfriends were getting more and more hot and  bothered next to him. Once he realised that, he would switch every now and then just to tease them.

And Tyki had reacted just like the youngest knew he would: his eyes were focused on him, his pupils slightly more blown than they were seconds before and his legs had tightening almost painfully around him, his heels digging on his sides.

What he had not expected was for Lavi to groan low on his throat, his eyes also trained on him and his tongue wetting his apparently dry lips. 

“Not… fair.” Tyki mumbled.

“Sorry, sorry.” He grinned, obviously not sorry at all.

Lavi huffed, throwing a dirty glare at him before he pressed the third finger in going much further inside Tyki, flattening them against his prostate. “Dios!” The Portuguese bucked, his mouth left hanging as moan after moan left his throat. “Allen!” The albino had wrapped a hand around his cock and started squeezing rhythmically, he should have known that he would end up touching him, Allen always succumbed to pleasure.

“Just watching, huh?” Lavi teased him, smirking.

“I don’t see any of you two complaining.” He retorted as he moved to his knees, moving to kiss Lavi, making sure Tyki could feel all of his body over him. 

The albino kissed Tyki next, fleetingly before grinning at him and taking one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking hard and flicking his tongue over the tip.

“Merda!” He came with a gasp and over himself, the white cum standing out on his tan skin. 

He felt Lavi taking his finger out of him and Allen retreating, taking his position between his legs again. They didn’t say anything, letting him regain his breathing. 

He felt so good, not just physically, but emotionally. Having his two lovers dote on him and solely on him was one of the best things in the world, if not  _ the _ best. He felt Lavi’s hand on his stomach, not minding the cum at all and Allen’s fingertips on his legs, massaging them.

“Thank you…” He whispered to them.

“It’s our pleasure, love.” The albino replied. “I’ll go get a rug to clean you up.” He was already leaving the bed when the Portuguese hooked a leg around his waist.

“Wait, don’t you two want to get off?” He questioned: just because he had wanted –needed– his lovers to himself, it didn’t mean he didn’t want them to feel as good as he had.

“Ah.” Allen was blushing ever so softly, and if Lavi’s face’s sudden heat was something to go by, the redhead was also blushing. “I… hum, I came in my pants.” 

“Me too. You just looked so hot. And you  _ were _ writhing against me.” Lavi told him, burying his face on his neck.

“You were not against me, but you both know I can come hands free on my own.” He smiled before disappearing into the bathroom. He handed the wet rag to Lavi, who gently laid Tyki on the bed and started to wash him, while he went to get all of their pyjamas.

It wasn’t long until they were all in bed, Tyki in the middle and cuddling him.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” The eldest said, burrowing further into Allen’s chest.

“It’s fine now, love. Just don’t do it anymore, ok? Ignore whatever the others say, they don’t understand us, this, so they don’t matter.” Lavi told him as he wrapped an arm around both his loves. “I love you both so much.”

“Right back at you both.” Allen answered and leaned over Tyki to kiss him, just a short peck and he then kiss Tyki, first on the nose, then on the lips. “Good night.”

“Good night.” 

Sleep found them easily, even Allen seemed to fall asleep fast enough, and Tyki couldn’t have felt warmer, both inside and outside.

 

When he woke up next morning, he realised Allen had already left the bed and judging by the lack of smell coming from the kitchen or noises, he was probably out in his morning run. He frowned when he saw a paper with his name scribbled on it. Yawning quietly, he grabbed and opened it.

_ Tyki, I called you in sick, so don’t worry about being late. _

_ Love, Allen. _

_ PS: Tell Lavi that Ms. Williams wants him to call her before going to work. _

He left the paper back on the nightstand and turned around to spoon Lavi. He smiled, happy to know that he’d have a day to spend with his lovers before they had to leave for work, and that he’d be able to cook for them, for once.

He couldn’t say when, but he fell asleep again. 

They both woke up when Allen opened the door to their room, toweling his hair dry. “Oh, good morning.” He smiled at them both. “How did you sleep?”

“Good morning. Perfectly.” Tyki replied, eyeing him. “You?”

“I didn’t woke up in the middle of the night, so good enough.” He walked over to Lavi and sauntered next to him, pushing his red hair back. “Good morning sleepy head.”

“Fuck off. I’m tired.” He grumbled, cracking an eye open before turning around and hiding his face on Tyki’s chest, drawing a laugh from both of them.

“Ms. Williams said to call her.” The albino told him, as he pushed himself up and started to get dress,  _ very _ aware of Tyki’s heavy eyes on him. “So, what do you want for breakfast, loves?”

“Coffee.” Both said at the same time. “And french toasts?” The Portuguese continued.

“Of course.” He climbed on the bed to kiss Tyki on the lips, slow and easy and he dropped a kiss on Lavi’s head. “Don’t start frowning right after waking up, love, you’ll get wrinkles.” Lavi scoffed and swatted a hand at him, making them laugh.

It took about 30 minutes until Allen had everything ready and not strangely enough, Lavi was the first one to stand up and head to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning, his hair a mess. Sometimes it seemed like the only thing fueled him in the mornings was the thought of homemade breakfast. As soon as he crossed the kitchen threshold he hugged Allen from behind. “I’m sorry, I was rude.” He mumbled, nosing his neck.

“It’s fine bunny! It’s adorable when you are this grumpy after waking up.” He grinned at him. “Go sit down, c’mon. And here.” He gave him the cups and the empty dishes and Lavi put them in their respectives places before sitting down, almost dozing off again.

Tyki came inside just as Allen was pouring some coffee for Lavi, the redhead resting his head against the albino’s side. “Ah, darling, what are you doing there? Sit down already!” Allen ushered him and he did as told.

And as the youngest of them served them their servings before taking his seat, he couldn’t help but sigh in happiness: this was it, this was his heaven, there, with his _dos_ _amores_ next to him, having breakfast just like any other couple next door, and he was not going to let anyone make him doubt them anymore. It was going to be a new year soon, so he might as well just leave all of his insecurities behind with it. 

He laughed at something Lavi said, feeling the happiest he had ever been.

  
  
  
  



End file.
